


Edit: Shudder Before the Beautiful

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: Shudder Before the Beautiful

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2D6cv80) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/Shudder-Before-the-Beautiful-780988574)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
